Toilet stalls and the various panels used in the assembly thereof, including pilasters, headrails, doors, and privacy panels, are well known and subject to substantial abuse. It can also be appreciated that this product is price sensitive and therefore the development has necessitated a design which results in a durable, relatively low cost product. In order to satisfy this requirement, the prior art has traditionally used metal panels having a hollow core with a reinforcing network secured within the hollow core. This results in the panels being formed from sheet type material which is shaped during a forming operation and which cooperates with a like panel to effect securement. The most popular arrangement for securing panels uses the panel sheets of slightly different sizes and relies on a spring type engagement, with one panel fitting within the other for securement thereof. This spring type engagement of one panel to the other has worked satisfactorily and obviously uses the durable surface of the sheet material in combination with the reinforcing material to stiffen the panel and reduce damage caused by kicking or other forms of vandalism. This spring type engagement does cause problems, in that the panels sheets have to be paired, one relative to the other, and they are of two separate distinct sizes. This obviously duplicates tooling and storage and complicates assembly of the structure.
Other arrangements for securing one panel of the other have been used in the past, such as using identical panels having inwardly directed flanges in abutting contact and using a tack welding technique at the corners and at spaced points along the length of the seam to positively secure one panel to the other. This leaves substantial gaps which are not held in securement and also results in a complicated process as the welds often require filing to provide a satisfactory finish.
There remains a need to provide a satisfactory product which is easier to manufacture.